


Nuit noire

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, Love, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Ils avaient été seuls, autrefois. Seuls dans les nuits noires. Mais, à présent, c'était terminé.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Nuit noire

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le prompt "Paradis" pour le challenge d'écriture du serveur de Kinaï et sur le prompt "Clarté" pour la Nuit du FoF.
> 
> Je sais pas trop d'où ça sort, mais je l'aime bien.

C'était une de ces nuits.

Ces nuits sans étoiles et sans Lune. Ces nuits noires où l'univers s'étendait à perte de vue, si loin qu'on finissait par ne plus le voir. Ces nuits où le silence devenait assourdissant, où l'immobilité écorchait les nerfs. Ces nuits au goût de cendres amères. Ces nuits qui pesaient lourd sur les épaules, et davantage encore sur le cœur, déjà fatigué de lutter en plein jour. Ces nuits interminables qui ne connaissaient de fin que dans les larmes brûlantes sur l'oreiller, les membres tordus dans les draps d'avoir trop lutté. Ces nuits sans rêves. Ces nuits sans trêves.

Ces nuits qu'on espérait être les dernières.

Emma, Matthew et Thomas en avaient connues suffisamment pour une vie entière. Longtemps – le plus clair de leur existence – ils les avaient affrontées en solitaire, désarmés, vulnérables, fragiles, convaincus d'être tout droit tombés en Enfer, sans aucun moyen pour rebrousser chemin. Convaincus qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais plus de nuits calmes, des nuits où tout était doux et où les songes couraient sur la chair en un faisceau de frissons.

Des nuits où les monstres se terraient dans les armoires plutôt que sous leur crâne.

Pourtant, derrière l'Enfer se cachait le Paradis et sa clarté aveuglante après des années passées dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Il avait été tout à la fois à portée de main et inaccessible durant tout ce temps. Ils avaient seulement appris qu'il suffisait de trouver les bons bras sur lesquels s'appuyer. Les bonnes personnes sur qui compter.

Alors, même les nuits les plus noires, s'éclairaient d'un rai d'espoir.


End file.
